User blog:Bigguy132l/My Theories
I heard from Stormmer that people are making fluff, and that he'd like me to do something like a blog post for theories I come up with. So, that's what I'm doing. I will not intentionally post fluff, but I don't test most of my theories, so I'd like people to test them for me. (I'm not trying to obligate you, I'm just saying, if you have some spare time and could test them for me, that would be great. Oh, and if you do, I ask that you please try to test for 5-10 minutes.) If they're fluff, they shall be striked through. Okay, so how I personally do psionics is, I... sort of try to "talk" to what I'm trying to manipulate. I think part of the reason this works for me is because I am, and always have been, an animist. That basically means that I believe everything (even inanimate objects) have a soul. I am good at visualization as well, but I still prefer thinking (in words) to what I'm manipulating, because it just works better for me. This does not need to be tested, I do it myself. OK, so now on to the untested. I think reality distortion can be done by sort of attempting to distort the room with sheer willpower. Just see it distorting. You know, twisting around and doing weird stuff. Eventually, with a crapton of willpower and energy, I think it will distort the way you want it to. (LostOne13 already is going to test, but I would like multiple testers.) (According to Stormmer, this has already been proven, and I trust him. But you can test the method if you'd like.) I'm also not certain whether my Technokinesis technique works. What I do is, I try to tell the machine to do what I want. However, this requires you to understand it at the transistor level, which I do not. Therefore, I would like someone to see if they can work it,. Oh, and this person would need to be somewhat tech-savvy. If you're not, though, you can still attempt it. I would also like for someone who is not too tech-savvy to see if it works. I also thought someone, once something was read into memory, could "download" a video game into your mind. You basically copy the data. I have also developed a sort-of technique for controlling hormones, which I thought would be useful for teenagers. Basically, our brain controls hormone production, so we can manipulate that using psi. Psi is the energy of the mind, which is a part of the brain. So the technique is to control the hormones with your mind. That's really all there is to it. I also think I have a technique for improving your senses. You basically try to pack your senses in a corner and then multiply them. I haven't tried this yet, but I'm going to. I don't have any more for now. When I do, they will be posted here. Category:Blog posts